Alternative Start 2: New Life
by ShadowRiki
Summary: This is a continuation of my first story. Taking place one month after the events of the first fanfic. Here Ash will try to find what he so much lacks.
1. New developments

So, a month has passed since then, as Kukui became the official father of the Ash. If it had been said some time ago that he would take a six-year-old boy to live with him, he would only have laughed. But it all happened, and the new father does not regret it. He is even glad that this boy was able to dilute his life with new colors.

What about Ash?.. If he were reminded of how he had behaved in the first days at Kukui's, He would burn with shame. It is unpleasant for him to remember it so he continues to live and go forward. But there is one problem... Ash had more nightmares, which caused him to resort to his father and Wake him dad would let him sleep with him, because Ash just couldn't sleep. But it will not be about this, we will remember with you about these moments.

Over the past month, Ash had become even more friendly with his classmates. One day they all gathered at the Sophocles ' house to watch the Royal Mask fight. His parents didn't mind all his friends coming to him. They were amazed at how he managed to win over everyone. And Ash had brought with him the mask that Kukui had given Him. And everyone was surprised that Ash had his mask.

Despite all this... Ash was still missing something. Everything seems to be there for happiness, but Ash is not happy. Papa Kukui knew exactly what Ash was missing... He missed his mother's attention. How did he know that? Well, one day Ash came up to him, and asked:

\- Dad, can I ask you something? - asked the son.

\- Yes, do you have a problem? - Papa asked.

\- I... I.. I... I miss my mother very much... - Ash couldn't say anything further, as tears started to flow.

Kukui immediately began to soothe Ash, because he did not need the child to cry. The son immediately clung to his father, because he was trying to find comfort in him. Papa Kukui slowly stroked Ash's back and rocked him. This had a calming effect, and the boy began to calm down.

\- So Ash... - Tried to pick up words Kukui. - If you want, we can go to Kanto... After all, I think you are... - Wanted to continue papa, as he was interrupted by a child's voice.

\- Yes, I do. I want to say goodbye to my mother. - Ash Said.

And they began to prepare to go to Kanto. They decided to fly over the weekend. By the way I forgot to say that Rockruff was caught Kukui. He did it for Ash, because he wasn't supposed to be a trainer yet. So technically this pokemon belongs to Kukui, but in fact it is owned by Ash.

Rockruff himself wanted to be caught, because he really liked Ash, who took care of him. But I was distracted. So they flew to Kanto, and went to Professor Oak's laboratory. He certainly didn't expect to see these two, but he was very happy to see them both.

Also in the lab was Gary Oak, Ash's best friend. They were very happy to see each other, that they had gone for a walk together. The adults didn't mind, because they both needed to talk. Oak senior asked how Ash was doing. Papa Kukui said that everything was fine and that he had become Ash's father.

But then came the most unpleasant part of the trip. Kukui led Ash to his mother's grave. The flowers on the grave were fresh, because Samuel kept them there, because he didn't know how else to repay Delia for her help. Ash was able to say goodbye to his mother after all.

But Delia, foreseeing her demise, left a will that left the house temporarily to Samuel Oak until Ash grew up. And she also left a box of something. Oak didn't open it. And even for him it was unknown what was there. Ash opened the box and there was a pokeball. He picked up the pokeball and opened it. From there released Pikachu.

Delia had a Pikachu that she wanted to give Ash for his tenth birthday. Pikachu looked at Ash and walked over to him. He thought it was his master.

\- Hey Pikachu will you come with me? - Ash asked, because he wanted to know if this pokemon wanted to go with him to Alola.

Pikachu nodded, and immediately jumped into Ash's arms. The boy just started giggling. Gary went to him, because he had not seen Pikachu live. They began to stroke it together, and the electric mouse could be said to get high from it.

Ash managed to tell Gary about what had happened to him in Alola, about his new classmates. And his best friend was listening, because they hadn't seen each other in a long time. They promised each other that they would contact and communicate.

It's just that Gary, no matter how popular his grandfather was, doesn't have many friends. And he cherishes each of them. And Ash is his best friend, and it's been two months since they've seen each other.

But unfortunately the father and son had to fly back to Alola. They were escorted to the airport, of course. After saying goodbye to the Oak family, Ash and Kukui flew back to Alola.

Now Ash's state of mind has improved, because he said goodbye to his mother, and again met with Gary. He also has a new friend Pikachu, with whom he is happy to meet.

When they got home, Kukui went down to his lab. He saw that someone had texted him. He decided to see who it was. And he knew at once who it was from...


	2. Night correspondence

The Professor saw that he had received a message. He sat down at the computer, and he immediately understood from whom this message came. It was Professor Burnet. Yes, they corresponded, because they were good friends. But they hadn't been in touch lately, because Burnet was going to a remote place where there was no connection.

_Burnet: Alola! How's your life? Haven't you missed me yet? :)_

The smile didn't take long. He began to write to her that he was glad to see her.

_Kukui: Alola! I'm fine. There's nothing really to tell. __**( He still decided to hide the news that he became a father )**__ Let's you better tell me how you spent two months there._

After a few minutes of silence, a new letter arrived.

_Burnet: Everything went well. The anomalous zone that everyone was talking about didn't really exist. Just because of the features of this area, people and pokemon were lost._

_Kukui: I'm happy for you._

_There was a slight pause._

_Burnet: Can we meet again and sit at your place? We haven't talked to you in person._

Here Kukui wondered. They always sat at his house, and just talked. Which means she can find out about ash. Then he thought this was a great opportunity to introduce them both.

_Kukui: Yes, of course. Let's meet tomorrow at 12: 45._

_Burnet: Well, okay, let's see you tomorrow, because I really want to sleep._

_Kukui: Good night)_

The man looked at the time, and it was already 2: 32 minutes. He decided that he should go to sleep. Even though tomorrow was a day off, he still had to Wake up to prepare for a meeting with Burnet.

Papa Kukui, woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. It was 9: 30 in the morning. The first thing he did was go to the bathroom. But before he entered it, he heard his son's soft sniffling. Which means ash is still asleep. Entering the bathroom, he quickly washed his face, so as to somehow cheer up and not fall asleep on the move.

Then he went to the kitchen and made himself a Cup of coffee. Leaving it on the table to cool, he began to prepare Breakfast, because he needs his child to eat in the morning. He decided to make an omelet today.

As he prepared it, he thought about Burnet and their relationship. At first they were really good friends. But now Kukui noticed that he was in love with her. At first, he did not admit it, but just on the day of parting for two months, he realized that he loved Burnet very much, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

\- Good morning, dad. - A cheerful voice called from behind him.

\- Good morning. Did you sleep well? Papa Asked.

\- Yes, I had a good night's sleep.

\- Well, if you've had enough sleep, then let's eat. The Professor said, placing a plate of still-hot omelets on the table.

Also, along with Ash, Rockruff and Pikachu came down from the room. The man took the food and poured it into a bowl. Both pokemon happily began to eat.

Kukui watched his son. And he liked that he had recovered so quickly. He didn't like seeing him depressed. After finishing his coffee, the man began to prepare for the meeting in Burnet.

Three hours later, someone knocked on the door. Kukui went to open the door. Outside the door, he saw her. It was a long time since he had seen Burnet. Some strange feelings stirred in him.

\- Alola, Burnet. - Kukui Said.

\- Alola, Kukui. I haven't seen you in a long time. Will you invite us to the house, or will we just stand there? - Burnet Asked.

\- Oh Yes of course come on in. -The man allowed Burnet to enter.

\- Hmm, it's too clean. Your room isn't usually so well cleaned. Is something wrong? - she asked.

\- Yeah. You know, I'm kind of here... Kukui was about to continue when he heard someone coming from behind him.

Burnet looked at the boy who had come up to Kukui.

\- Who's her dad? - The boy asked.

\- Ash is Burnet, an old friend of mine. Burnet is ash my son. - Introduced them both to Papa Kukui.

\- Alola Ash! - Burnet greeted the young boy.

\- Alola Burnet -. Ash also greeted the woman

Ash went to play with pokemon on the street, and Kukui told Burnet the whole story. She was filled with different emotions. She couldn't believe ash had gone through all this.

\- You know Kukui, you were always kind, and you did the right thing to take him. You helped him find happiness again. - she said.

\- Well, he also helped me. Thanks to him, I became more responsible, and he also fixed my daily routine. - he said.

\- I can tell by you. No bags under the eyes, the house is cleaned. So you need each other.

There were strange feelings bubbling up in Kukui, and he had the courage to tell Burnet about them.

\- Burnet... From the first time I met you, I treated you like a friend. But recently, I realized that... that I love you. I realized this two months ago... - Finished on this Kukui.

Then there was silence.

\- Kukui... As funny as it sounds, I love you, too. A long time ago... The first time we met. I was afraid to tell you, because I was afraid of losing you. - Replied Burnet, blushing.

Then Kukui decided to take a rather risky step. He kissed Burnet on the lips. At first he thought she might push him away, but the opposite happened. Burnet accepted the kiss


	3. New day

The sun began to rise over Alola, and with It its inhabitants began to Wake up. The first weekday started, and people started to Wake up, because someone had to go to work, and someone had to go to school.

So Professor Kukui started to Wake up because of the alarm clock. He turned it off and looked at the ceiling. He sensed that something was wrong. He doesn't feel comfortable lying down. And he looked more closely, and saw Burnet, who was sleeping with him.

The man began to remember the events of yesterday... A Confession ... A Kiss... And he also convinced her to stay here. All events develop very quickly. He also suggested that she officially start Dating yesterday.

_**FlAshback**_

_**Then Kukui decided to take a rather risky step. At first, he thought she might push him away, but she didn't. Burnet accepted the kiss.**_

_**Then they broke the kiss and just looked into each other's eyes.**_

_**\- Burnet, would you like to start Dating me? - Kukui asked, looking into her eyes.**_

_**Then there was silence... But just 10 seconds later, Burnet found something to say**_

_**\- Yes, I agree. - she said, and Kukui hugged her.**_

_**This is a happy event for him. He did, and Burnet agreed to date him. He felt that she was the one he wanted to live with for the rest of his life. He has had many unsuccessful Affairs with other women, and now he does not want to make mistakes. He would do everything right to avoid losing her.**_

_**They could have sat there for so long, but Kukui remembered that he had to cook dinner.**_

_**\- Okay, I have to go make dinner. - Said the man and got up from the sofa, and went to the kitchen.**_

_**\- Can I help you? - Burnet wanted to help him.**_

_**\- That's not necessary, you're my guest, so you don't have to work. - He tried to convince her.**_

_**-**__** It's not difficult for me, so let me help you.**__** -**__** Kukui gave up trying to persuade her, because he knew it was useless.**_

_**While they were cooking, they discussed many things. And for them, the time passed so quickly that they did not even notice how quickly they prepared dinner. After a while, Ash returned home, and he saw that two adults were talking about something interesting. But then they were distracted from the conversation, and noticing him, Kukui said that dinner was ready. Ash nodded and went to wAsh his hands. After that, he decided to feed his two pokemon. They were already hungry, too.**_

_**The boy took a pack of food and poured it into the bowls. They gladly accepted the food, and began to eat. Then it was his turn to eat.**_

_**\- Burnet, will you join us? - Kukui asked, inviting her to the table.**_

_**She just nodded, because she couldn't refuse his request. The two adults sat down at the table. Kukui put a plate of food first for Ash, then for Burnet, and then for himself. While Kukui ate, he looked at this established idyll. They were like a family.**_

_**Ash and Burnet talked a lot at dinner. Burnet told him about herself, and he listened to her. He was interested in her. So he was pleased with their conversation.**_

_**After dinner, Kukui wAshed the dishes and looked at his watch. It was late in the evening. Ash was already half-asleep.**_

_**\- Okay, **__**Ash**__**, I think you should go to bed, because it's school tomorrow. - Kukui Said.**_

_**\- Ah... Oh sure. Good night, dad... Good night, Burnet. - Ash answered, climbing the stairs.**_

_**After Ash had disappeared to his room, Burnet turned to Kukui.**_

_**Kukui and then asked her if she wanted to stay here for the night, and Burnet agreed. They ended up sleeping together in the same bed.**_

Yes, he remembered yesterday's events, and was surprised that he could tell her.

\- Good morning, Kukui... - Burnet said, startling the Professor out of his thoughts.

\- Good morning. - he said, and kissed her on the mouth. Again, she didn't resist.

After a few minutes, they stopped kissing. Kukui got out of bed and dressed, because he had to go prepare Breakfast.

After fulfilling all the morning needs, Kukui went to prepare Breakfast, while Burnet was in the bathroom. He decided to make pancakes, because he didn't want to bother with Breakfast. When the pancake batter was ready, he put the pan on the stove. After it warmed up, he started making pancakes.

Burnet came out of the bathroom and smelled a pleasant smell. She went to the kitchen and saw that Kukui was making pancakes.

\- Burnet, can you please go up to Ash and Wake him up? - the man asked.

\- Of course. - she said, and started to climb up.

When she reached the top, she saw a funny picture. The blanket that covered Ash was lying on the floor, and he, by some miracle, being on the edge of his bed, did not fall. She walked over to him and started shaking his shoulder.

\- Ash, it's time to get up. - Burnet said softly.

\- M...Mom? - Ash moaned just as softly.

Burnet moved away from Ash, and the phrase shocked her at first. But then she calmed down, and remembered what Kukui had told her yesterday. She shook Ash again, but harder. The boy's eyes opened slowly, and he saw Burnet in front of him.

\- Good morning, Ash. Time to get up. - Burnet Said.

\- Good morning. Yes, of course I'll get up. - said the child.

At last, after all this, they all sat down to Breakfast. Of course, Ash, as always, ate his Breakfast first. So he went to prepare for school, and left the adults alone.

\- How was your night with me? - Asked By Kukui.

\- It was very cool... Thanks. - Burnet Replied.

Then they sat and just ate their Breakfast. Burnet finished her second meal.

\- But I think I should go now. - See you later. Burnet got up from the table, and kissed Kukui on the cheek, and went to work...


	4. Fear

The day went well for our heroes. Kukui told an interesting topic about growing pokemon. Meanwhile, Ash had a good time with his classmates. For all of them, the day was very exciting. After the call, Kukui said goodbye to everyone and dismissed them from the lesson. Ash and his classmates decided to go for a walk.

All in all, it was another great day for everyone. But it was late in the evening. The sun was almost below the horizon, and slowly everything began to fall asleep.

Ash finished brushing his teeth and left the bathroom. He was already in his pajamas, so he didn't have to go and change.

\- Good night, dad. - Ash Said.

\- Good night, Ash. - said Kukui.

Ash went up to his room and lay down on the bed. Before falling asleep, he watched the starry sky that was visible in the window on the ceiling. He didn't even know he was asleep.

Pov Ash

_**In a dream**_

_I found myself in a strange place… But when I closed my eyes for just a second, I saw that I was at home. It was very strange... But at first, I didn't think much of it. But then I heard my father's voice, and I went to listen to what he was saying._

_\- ... Honestly, I don't know why I took it to myself... - the voice began to Speak. - But now, I regret it... After all, I can't spend time with both people, and that's why I choose you, Burnet._

_What? It can't be! Is this true? No... For what?...  
_  
Pov End

Ash opened his eyes and began to catch his breath. When he caught his breath, he remembered what had happened in the dream, and tears began to flow. He got off his bed and went to his dad's room. Kukui was sleeping on his bed, and he didn't even know that his son was going to Wake him up.

Entering his room, he began to Wake up dad. Kukui awoke to find Ash standing in front of him.

\- Ash, why you not sleep... - He wanted to continue phrase, as saw a tear-stained face his son. Ash, why are you crying? - He continued more gently.

Ash was silent for a while, but Kukui waited patiently. He knew that he would need time to think about something.

\- I had a dream... Where... Where you were... And you said you couldn't give time to two people at once... You... - Ash couldn't go on, because his throat was tight.

Kukui began to understand what happened next.

\- You mean I didn't choose you? - Kukui asked, to which Ash nodded.

The man hugged his son and began to calm him down. After a while, Ash calmed down, and Kukui decided to put all the dots on the i's.

\- Ash, listen to me carefully. First of all, I will never give up on you. So please don't think like that. I will always find time for you, and for other people. But you will still be in my first place

Ash looked up at dad.

\- Really? - he asked.

\- Truth. Believe me. I don't need to lie to you... - he said.

The Professor looked at the time, and it was 3: 21, so the two of them had to go to bed.

\- Okay, Ash, I'm glad we settled this... But it's time to go to bed, because tomorrow you still have school. - Kukui Said

\- Can I sleep with you? - A child's voice asked.

\- May. - Kukui replied shortly.


	5. Birthday

Pov Kukui

\- Okay, kids, that's it for today. Don't forget that after a while we will have a final test on this topic. - I said, and the children began to gather.

Everyone has left the office except me. I quickly erased from the Board all the entries I had made. I Packed my bag and left the classroom. Now I had time to do something. It's Ash's birthday tomorrow, so I decided to surprise him. But before I left school, I was met by Mallow.

\- Professor, can I ask you something? - she said.

I decided to listen to her request.

\- Yes, of course. - I said.

\- I know it's Ash's birthday tomorrow, and I want to throw a party. I've already made a deal with my father, and he agrees. You just need to bring Ash to the restaurant. - Mallow finished explaining.

I thought I couldn't refuse it. After all, there is nothing better than celebrating with friends.

\- Of course. Thank you Mallow.

I decided to go to the city, because I had an idea what to give Ash. A month ago, I ordered Rotom Pokedex, and just a couple of days ago it was delivered. After taking the parcel, I decided to buy food at home, because there were not enough fresh vegetables. The market, as always, was one of the busiest areas in the city. A lot of people who wanted to buy fresh food. I bought some vegetables and went home. When I got home, I put the bag of Pokedex in my lab. I hope he likes my gift. Tomorrow will be a very good day for him. The rest of the day passed as usual. Ash and I watched TV shows to spend some time together.

**The next day**

I woke up and opened my eyes. It was 9:40, which meant I had to get up and Wake Ash. Before that, I went and did water treatments. Back in my room, I picked up the box of Pokedex. And now I had an important moment, because it was important for me to find out whether he would like it or not. When I went up to his room, I saw the standard picture. The blanket was almost thrown off on the floor, and Pikachu was sleeping on Ash.

\- Ash, Ash, get up. - I rubbed it.

Ash opened his eyes slowly.

\- What happened? - he Said.

\- Happy birthday to you! I have a surprise for you. I said, and he immediately cheered up.

I handed him the still-empty Pokedex.

\- Thanks dad! - he said, and hugged me. But then he was quiet. - What is it?

\- This is Rotom Pokedex. I'm sure you need it, because you love to learn about new pokemon. - I answered him shortly.

He shook it, but nothing happened.

\- All right, Ash, get dressed and come down to my lab. We will activate it.

Five minutes later, Ash went down to the lab. And I started the activation of the pokédex. The Rotom came out of the socket.

\- All right, Ash, let Rotom fly into Pokedex. - I Said, and Rotom ended up in Pokedex.

Then the Rotom started loading, and it turned on.

\- Rotom are you here? - Ash Asked.

Then he started making sounds as if his speaker was damaged.

\- The language selection is complete. Hello, my name is Rotom Pokedex, - he Replied.

\- Can I just call you Rotom? - My son asked.

\- You can, if it's convenient for you. - he said.

\- Hey. Believe it or not, I'm Professor Kukui. Your task is to help Ash in every possible way. - I had to give Rotom a task to help Ash.

\- All right, Professor, I'll help him. - After that, he started taking pictures of us and pokemon.

\- Why did you take a picture of us? - Ash Asked.

\- I take photos to analyze someone. I'm a self-developing Pokedex...

Then he started talking about Pikachu, and he said it all right.

\- Okay, Ash, I have another surprise for you. But you'll have to be blindfolded to do that. - I took the bandage and we left the lab. After that, I blindfolded him and asked if he could see anything. But he didn't see anything.

Pov End

After that, Kukui took Ash to a restaurant where his classmates were already waiting for him. Rotom hovered next to them, Pikachu sat on his shoulder, and Rockruff walked next to him. When he reached the restaurant, he stopped.

\- Okay, Ash, we're almost there. - Kukui opened the door and let Ash in. - You can take the blindfold off now.

Ash took off the blindfold, and he saw all his friends.

\- Surprise! Everyone said joyfully. - Happy birthday Ash!

At first, he froze in place, and did not understand what was happening. But then he had a smile on his face. He went up to his friends and they started talking to him. After that, Ash showed them Rotom, and everyone was surprised that he had Pokedex. But everyone thought it was cool.

And then there was the holiday part, with my friends and family. To be honest, Ash had already forgotten about this day, but his dad and friends did not let him forget about this date. After all, he is already 7 years old, literally 3 years old, and he will already be able to go on a trip.

Meanwhile, Kukui was communicating with Abe.

\- Thank you for all this... I couldn't have done it myself. - Kukui thanked mallow's father.

\- That's not my thanks. Mallow did almost everything herself. - he said.

It was a very happy day for Ash. Later, when he and Kukui returned home, Ash called Gary, and they talked for a long time


End file.
